The present invention relates to Radio Frequency Interference (RFI) gaskets and, more particularly, to a RFI gasket for use in electronic system chassis having a plurality of slot subracks for receiving pluggable modules therein. Specifically, the RFI gasket is utilized in a computer connector panel having sub rack slots for receiving computer board modules therein.
Modular computer systems using modular computer boards that are pluggable into a computer chassis are known. Typically, the computer chassis may have sub rack slots formed therein for receiving individual computer boards such as VME boards. The industry has set certain VME standards for the VME sub rack dimensions and a front panel for covering the chassis and the VME computer boards, for example. In general, the spacing between sub rack slots must meet industry standards and can be as little as 0.03 cm plus which can be too small for adding RFI contacts between sub rack assemblies. In one attempt to make RFI contacts that could be used in the aforedescribed computer systems metal clips were used which would clip onto the edge of a VME front panel. However, it has been noted that due to the standard width of the VME front panel, these RFI contact clips tend to cause binding between the pluggable computer boards to the point of not being able to install the computer board modules into the computer chassis. Further, the use of individual RFI contact clips does not necessarily inhibit all RFI leakage from the computer system.
Hence, a need arises for an improved RFI gasket that can be used in modular computer systems to permit easy installation and removal of computer board modules without causing binding problems while inhibiting RFI leakage from the computer system.